The Book of Love
by melinda08
Summary: After Elliot and JD share a night together she is confused by the way he behaves afterward. A special circumstance causes them to reevaluate their relationship.


_The book of love is long and boring  
No one can lift the damn thing  
It's full of charts and facts and figures and instructions for dancing  
But I  
I love it when you read to me  
And you  
You can read me anything_

JD was acting strangely around Elliot. Ever since their night together he had managed to avoid her, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by her. At first she paid no attention to it. She threw herself into work, taking on additional case loads, trying harder than usual to win Dr. Cox's approval, even being extra nice to Janitor. But she couldn't ignore her gut feeling; JD was pretending that their night together hadn't happened. She was normally prone to paranoia, and this just made matters worse. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind. Was she lousy in bed? Did she mean nothing to him? Did she turn him gay? She knew they had to talk, but what would they say? She never was good with her feelings.

"JD… wait up…" she ran up to him in the hall. "Can we talk? I haven't seen you… I mean I've seen you but I haven't seen you… you know what I mean. At least I think you know what I mean. I'm not saying you're not smart enough to figure out what I mean. Because I do. You're a doctor for frick's sake."

"Elliot… Sure. I think I know what this is about," JD replied.

"You do?"

"Of course. It's about the corn beef we had for lunch today. Personally I think we should have had the sloppy joes. Nothing like a hearty sloppy joe to warm the old belly I always say."

"JD… Please don't make this more difficult for me than it already is. I'm not here to discuss the food although I agree with you about the sloppy joes. I want to talk to you about what happened a few weeks ago. Maybe you can do that sort of thing casually but I'm not that kind of girl. I thought we shared something special. It meant something to me and I thought you would call me at least. It seems to me like you've been avoiding me and I can't help but wonder why. Did I do something wrong?"

JD sighed. "No Elliot. You didn't do anything wrong. You were wonderful. What we shared was really special. I'm glad we had that time together. I love it that you felt so comfortable that you opened up to me like that. I am just confused right now. You see this whole thing with Kim has me so messed up right now. I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I hurt you and I hate myself for it. I have my own junk and I think I've involved my best friend. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

Elliot glared at him. "I thought that being a parent would have made you grow up but you're the same JD that I've known all these years. It's bad enough that I've watched you screw up your own personal life but now you have to involve other people. Get a clue JD." With that she spun on her heels and walked away.

She didn't know who she hated more, JD or herself. She actually opened herself up to another human being and this was all she got- heartache and grief. She should have known better. When would she ever learn?

The next few weeks were uncomfortable for both JD and Elliot. They both acted as professionally as they could, but sometimes Elliot's hostility got the best of her and showed up in comments in front of patients. JD tried to take it the best he could, but he was a bit sleep deprived and he often took the bait. Everyone was aware of the tension and guessed what had happened. Dr. Cox was having a field day with this, but neither of them particularly cared. All they wanted to do was get through the day without killing each other. Elliot felt sick when she saw JD, and it got to the point when it was literally.

One day after diagnosing a patient with irritable bowel syndrome she got sick for the third time. Elliot was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy. She'd never gotten sick on the job before. She'd cried, and even had her special crying room, but never gotten sick. JD was really driving her crazy. After the fourth time of getting sick she realized she was getting dehydrated so she decided to have herself checked out. Dr. Cox insisted on running some tests, against her protests. Imagine her surprise when she found out she was pregnant. Frick.

This changed everything. This was the last thing she had ever wanted to happen. She and JD- parents. They could barely stand to be in the same room together and now they were going to share a child. How in the world could this have happened to her? How would she explain this to him?

"Hey Elliot…" JD smiled at her.

How did he know? Did she look pregnant? Did Dr. Cox tell him? "Hey."

"How are you feeling? I hear you've been under the weather."

""What do you want from me. I'm pregnant with your baby, okay?" Double frick.

JD was stunned. This was the last thing he expected to hear.

"JD? Say something. Anything. Please."

"Are you sure? Not that it's my child but that you're pregnant?"

Elliot nodded.

"Wow. That's incredible. I can't believe this. I am so happy! Don't you know this changes everything?" JD asked.

"What do you mean? You're still the jerk and you left me all alone, remember?" Elliot pointed out.

"Elliot, I'm sorry about that. I was scared. I was scared of my feelings for you so I sabotaged the best thing in my life like I always do. I don't know why I do half the things I always do. I love you. I always have. I want to be with you. I have always loved you ever since we were first stuck in the closet together. You drive me crazy with frustration, you challenge me to be the best I can be, you drive me wild. You are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I hope you can forgive me for treating you the way I did. You are my best friend and there is no excuse for acting the way I did. I know that I'm sorry is not enough but I am sorry."

"You hurt me JD. I don't know if I can forgive you," Elliot said, tears pouring down her face.

JD pulled her close to him. "Please let me try to make it up to you. If not for me than for.."

"Don't you dare say for the baby! That's not fair!"

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say for us. Do it for the couple that we were and for what we can be. We're capable of great things You're my best friend. I know I'll never find anyone that makes me laugh as much as you do. I like who I am when I am with you. You make me want to be a better man. And if that's not what love is I don't know what is," JD said honestly.

Elliot smiled. "We're going to be a family aren't we?"

"You and me and baby makes three."

"you're so corny." They both laughed.

.

"Does this mean you'll give me a chance?"

Elliot responded by leaning in for a kiss. They gave in to their built up frustration by kissing passionately, not caring who saw them. The book of love for them was written in many chapter, some of them longer than others. The most important thing was that the ending was still unwritten, with the future yet to be determined.

_The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I  
I love you when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings_


End file.
